


Silly Cat

by Daily_Smiles



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Puns, Comedy, Cute, Cute cat, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I love Tiberius, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tiberius is Softie, he just wants attention and love, i guess, just something i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles
Summary: Tiberius just likes your attention.
Relationships: Tiberius (Paladins)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Silly Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this along time ago hope you like it:)  
> I love everyone in paladins realy, but Tiberius is just a huge cat asking for some fluffy times

Tiberius the weapon master, the holly famous tiger that only cares about finding a worthy opponent and proving to everyone that he is the strongest of the realm.

But that’s not all…

He has been trying to get the attention of a special someone for months now, MONTHS!!! Nobody ignores Tiberius, the great powerful tiger!!! But it doesn't bother him, he enjoys it every moment with her, her lovely small smile, her quiet voice, when she laughs whenever he did something stupid, like that time when his feline instincts made him stealthy go after a bird only to end inside a fountain.

The laugh she gave, made it worth getting all wet, especially the fact that she took him to her house, made him hot chocolate and let him warm-up next to the lit fireplace warped him with a huge blanket, he remembers hearing a small chuckle from her because apparently she found it funny the way he happily cat drink like the hot chocolate with his eyes closed enjoying the hot beverage.

But he swore up on his title to do everything to gain her love and attention, he loved attention, specially hers.

~~~~~~

It was a nice morning when the silly feline spotted the special (h/c) haired girl walking with a basket while reading a book.

“Bonjour, mon amour.” he greeted with a confident attitude.

“Good morning, Tiberius. Shouldn’t you be out there looking for a worthy opponent to battle or something” she nonchalantly said without taking her eyes of the book and still walking.

“Oui, but now I have other tasks in paws.” Tiberius stopped in front of the female and when she bumped into his chest she finally looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“And what is that?”

“Gettin you home safely, chérie.” he smiled down at her “It would be rude of me if I don't worry about who I care for.”

She chuckled putting her book away and gave him the smile that he loves so much.

“Oh you silly cat.” she shook her head “If you wanted to spend time with me you could have just asked.”.

They both walked safely to the young woman house, when they got there the woman unlocked the door and entered the house.

“Make yourself at home, I will make us some hot chocolate.” leaving the basket at the small table the lady went to the kitchen.

While the female was gone, Tiberius looked at the basket that was covered with a cloth. And as people say curiosity killed the cat or in this case the tiger.

The female was preparing the hot chocolate cups. She was very surprised with the silence, normally her guest would be around her flirting with her or telling her one of his adventures.

Taking the two cups she went back to Tiberius to find the said warrior warped in blue and purple wool playing with a red ball of wool with his giant paws.

Hearing a laugh the tiger man realized that he was no longer a lone and that he must look ridiculous, looking away ashamed he tried to came up with something to say, but nothing came.

“Oh you silly thing, let us get you out of that mess and enjoys the rest of the day together.” the woman giggled and put the cups away in the small table next to the basket.

After getting Tiberius out of the tangling mess they both drinked the hot chocolate and by the end of the day both of them were in the couch, the young female was smiling while petting the huge beast that was laying on her lap happily purring with his eyes closed.

He was happy as he as could ever be.

  
  


~FIN~


End file.
